The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect
|followed by= }} The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect is the second installment of a two-part novel taking place thirteen years after the original series by D. Isaac Thomas, and believed until January of 2016 to be the final book in The Super Babies series. Summary Long ago, the NoHeads waged two horrible wars against the free people of the solar system. Twelve years ago, Master Intelligence, once an iconic baby superhero, thought he had destroyed Hell Burnbottom, but alas, so long as the Tower of Reincarnation stands, the Elite NoHeads can wage a third war. In the meantime, the mysterious and almighty Verasect will be discovered by one Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who has wielded the Darkness before, and becomes its host, signaling a revolutionizing event unheard of for the last five centuries — the return of the Verasect. Synopsis Opening Master Intelligence explains that he went with Optica and Crystal to extract Tori Newell from Stanley and a group of gangsters. He had realized they were in the right place when a light shut off, seemingly in response to his arrival, and he has a brief run-in with gangsters who had wisely surrendered to him. When he told the police the gangsters had illegal guns on their person, Master Intelligence realized it was all he needed to discredit them. He then expresses his disgust upon learning that Stanley claimed to be single and did not really love Troy. Truth all around Eventually, Baby Strength and Master Intelligence catch Nurse Rose lurking suspiciously near the MBH. Rose hands Master Intelligence Tori Newell's backpack and the Grandmaster heads for the mansion. Suspecting something, Baby Strength stays behind and questions Rose, learning from her that she has betrayed Tori Newell out of a desire for Lincoln's favor, and that is why she is in long-term treatment. Two days after the ordeal, Master Intelligence has a phone call with Jena Ort, but he is nearly overheard by Lindsay Kellerman. Subsequently, he returns some of Troy's possessions to Jena Ort. She surprises him when she agrees to conceal the Enforcer in her garage. She fears that this would help Rose exploit him, but Master Intelligence says he has no reason to fear the nurse. The following day, Lindsay Kellerman confronts Master Intelligence, calling him childish. He asks if he is doing anything in particular that irritates her, but Kellerman is lost for words. Days later, Master Intelligence is having an informal conversation with Red X when he realizes Baby Strength is sitting in a corner and crying. Baby Strength lets out days of pent-up grief by yelling at his master, explaining that Rose had betrayed Tori Newell and that was why she was in long-term treatment. Baby Strength angrily swears that he is going to avenge his crush's imprisonment by slaughtering Rose. The book opens with Red X waking up. She tells her parents it is time to take her to the MBH, clearly excited about it. They take her there via van, and Red X climbs out to find Telekinibabe already there. Upon her return to the MBH, Red X felt relieved to be back, but also confused by Lindssy bullying her. The day after her return, the S.M.S.B. members all play dodgeball together. One team held Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Red X, and the other held Lindsay Kellerman, Force Baby, Sebiscuits, and Telekinibabe. The game begins, and Red X quickly notices Lindsay on one side. Eager to score her out, Red X hurls the ball hard toward Lindsay’s side. However, Lindsay dodges it and the ball floes further until it slams into Force Baby’s face. Shocked, Baby Strength tosses the ball he was holding and rushes to the scene. Force Baby begins to cry as he rubs his bruised cheek. Baby Strength grabs Force Baby in a sidehug and curses Red X, who is equally surprised. Just then, Lindsay walks up to her and scores her out of the game. Preparing for a journey Later, in class, Master Intelligence gives Red X a flier revealing important information about a Field Trip at the South Pole. The purpose is to study animals in Antarctica in order to learn how to adapt to extreme conditions. Later on, Red X prepares to go on the field trip. However, her woolly socks are too thick to fit under her boots. She makes several attempts, but they all result in failure. Her winter coat is already on and buttoned up. Just then, Telekinibabe calls her (though Red X initially thought it was Lindsay). As Red X turns, he tells her that he likes her, a lot, and points out that Lindsay is the only S.M.S.B. member who doesn’t feel the same way. Red X immediately embraces Telekinibabe, but the two are quickly interrupted by Master Intelligence, who is growing impatient. Telekinibabe turns back to Red X, who returns his stare, and asks if he can help her in any way. In response, Red X points to her feet. Telekinibabe looks down and tells her he doubts it can be done. Fortunately, he has some extra socks that will fit her perfectly, and he lets her borrow them. Two months after Red X’s return to the MBH, in October, they go on the Field Trip. On the way, Master Intelligence phones Lincoln. Flight to Antarctica Their first activity is to look for vegetation on the pole. Red X is assigned with Lindsay and Master Intelligence. All three of them begin to scout the icy terrain. During this time, Red X complains about the temperature, though Master Intelligence cheerfully says she should have expected the cold. Red X says they must be on the edge of the planet, to which Lindsay grumpily points out they ideally are. Just then, they arrive at their camp resort — a small, dome-shaped building that Master Intelligence had rented. A moment later, Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Force Baby show up and they all file inside. There, they all assemble their sleeping bags as Red X looks on in wonder. Master Intelligence coaxes her inside and she lays out her sleeping bags. After more lecturing, they all go to sleep. The next morning, they all go sledding, which proved to be a lot of fun. Master Intelligence watches as Lindsay and Sebiscuits descend the hill. Just as they land, Red X comes rushing up to him, revealing that she “found a really neat hill.” Master Intelligence agrees to join her and orders Lindsay to help Sebiscuits carry the sled. When Red X shows the big demonstration, even Lindsay is impressed by her big jump. Red X looks up at Master Intelligence and smiles, realizing that the only bad part is having to carry the sled back up. Afterwards, the other members take turns riding the hill. Later, everyone returns to the quarters Master Intelligence had set up. And suddenly, they hear something growling. Master Intelligence turns and says to stick with him. Just then, a polar bear shows up. All the members shriek except Master Intelligence. Their swords were all stashed away in the Pinewood Derby, except that of Master Intelligence. Throwing off his coat, Master Intelligence draws his sword and aims it at the bear. It races behind him, and he turns to slash it, but misses. A moment later, the animal extends its hand and bashes his head, knocking him to the ice-cold floor. Telekinibabe immediately charges, but the polar bear bites him in the arm. Howling in pain, Tyler collapses. Just then, Sebiscuits realizes Master Intelligence’s sword had gone flying into the icy ceiling and was wedged inside. Once he calls on it, the polar bear immediately rushes at him. He uses his sword to slash at the bear’s shoulder, prompting it to run away. He hadn’t meant to kill it. All the students are amazed. Sebiscuits thanks them and suggests they try and wake Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe. Back in New York A few days later, the S.M.S.B. members return to New York City and the MBH. There, Master Intelligence tests their sword skills as a vigorous warmup exercise. When this exercise ends, everyone regroups at their desks. Master Intelligence announces that they all passed before seeing Red X’s hand is raised. Red X asks why they had the Field Trip earlier than usual, and he reveals that he thought Hell Burnbottom and the Elite NoHeads would have tracked them there. That way, they could team up on the three of them and kill them before they could do any more damage, and theoretically end the ongoing Third NoHead War. He then gives them their homework assignments. That night, Red X begins struggling on her homework until Telekinibabe arrives and helps her complete it. The next morning, Master Intelligence asks for their homework. Chapter Sixteen: Vision of Death Following a dodgeball game, Sebiscuits has a vision predicting that only he can destroy the NoHeads. It also showed Master Intelligence being tortured by Hell Burnbottom in Bast Castle. He tells Lindsay and Master Intelligence that he is going to Bast Castle to their shock. Intelligence sobbingly insists that he go with Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits refuses, reminding them that this is his arena, and none of them wanted the NoHeads to return to full power. After a tearful goodbye, Sebiscuits goes to Bast Castle as planned. Chapter Seventeen: Showdown Sebiscuits finds Hell Burnbottom waiting for him there, and they duel with lightning and telekinesis. During the clash, Sebiscuits spots Nagatha and temporarily breaks away to kill her with a single downward stroke. Finally, Burnbottom is able to strangle Sebiscuits, and fires a fatal beam that decapitates his already weakened form. Chapter Eighteen: Through the Portal At first it seems to be over, but Sebiscuits wakes up on Kolob. His injuries have vanished. The spirit of Rotta Hecks reveals itself nearby and tells Sebiscuits he had done well. Rotta tells Sebiscuits they are in heaven and that Sebiscuits might have the chance to go back to Earth. Sebiscuits asks if he can go back, and Rotta reminds him she is not the one to ask. She tells him he can either go back and finish Burnbottom, or he can continue to the afterlife. Sebiscuits asks Rotta if she knows where to go, and she tells him to go “on.” She concludes that he can help many if he returns, but God may not grant his request. Rotta walks off into the light and Sebiscuits yells after her asking what to do, but Rotta continues walking and vanishes. Chapter Nineteen: Fight and Flight Meanwhile, Master Intelligence senses Sebiscuits’ predicament and summons everyone together. He informs them that Sebiscuits is in grave peril and that they must fly to Bast Castle. They mount their fighters and take off. The S.M.S.B. is ambushed by a swarm of robotic fighters during the flight to Bast Castle, however, all eight members survive the skirmish. The S.M.S.B. members perform several tricks to destroy the enemy. Hell Burnbottom duels with Red X, but Red X succeeds in overpowering him and the medium metal tube he used against her. They then land inside the base. Chapter Twenty: The Demon's Flight Hell Burnbottom, who had already returned, triumphantly declares Sebiscuits’ death to the S.M.S.B., causing Red X to start screaming in heartbreak and disbelief, only to be held back by Lindsay as she attempts to run over and attack. She keeps struggling for a moment. Burnbottom announces to them that the time has come for them to either join him or die. Whammo then stepped out with Sebiscuits’ corpse. At that moment, Sebiscuits jumps out of Whammo’s arms and comes back to life, to the great relief of his friends and allies. Burnbottom, totally thunderstruck, is furious that he has failed to kill Sebiscuits. The two face each other off for a moment, with Sebiscuits relentlessly firing beams that Burnbottom deflects into the wall. Burnbottom is then forced to fly away, leaving Sebiscuits behind declaring him to be a coward. Chapter Twenty-One: The Battle of Bast Castle Chapter Twenty-Two: The Criminal's Downfall Chapter Twenty-Three: The Series Ends Extensive releases Graphic novelization A graphic novelization of the sequel was written with , and was approximately sixty percent of the story. It excludes much material seen in the book, such as the finish of Sebiscuits’ and Rotta’s conversation and the sky battle leading up to the Battle of Bast Castle. List of deaths New characters *Eskea Vector *Edna Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon